Nakajima Saki
|image = |caption = Nakajima Saki promoting "To Tomorrow" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 155cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2002-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = zetima Up-Front Works |mcolor = (2009-Present) (2006-2007) |generation = 1st Generation |acts = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, Athena & Robikerottsu, Guardians 4, Petitmoni V, DIY♡, Cat's♥Eye 7, HI-FIN, H.P. All Stars, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, SYS, Kamiishinaka Kana |blog = |sig = Nakajimasakiautograph3444.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Nakajima's Autograph }} Nakajima Saki (中島早貴; born February 5, 1994 in Saitama, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by UP-FRONT PROMOTION and part of Hello! Project. She is currently a member of ℃-ute and former member of DIY♡, and HI-FIN. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Nakajima Saki was born on February 5, 1994 in Saitama, Japan. 2002 Nakajima first joined Hello! Project on June 30 as one of the fifteen children chosen from the Hello! Project Kids auditions after performing "Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru" by Morning Musume.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. 2004 Berryz Koubou was formed that year, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. Nakajima didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. 2006 The remaining Hello! Project Kids members ended up forming the group ℃-ute.Tsunku. "℃-ute （キュート） に関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2005-06-11. ℃-ute made their official debut late in the year. Nakajima became a member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P., the Hello! Project futsal (indoor soccer) team. 2007 In February ℃-ute released their first official single. In October, Nakajima was placed in the unit Athena & Robikerottsu, along with fellow ℃-ute member Okai Chisato, as well as Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika of Morning Musume. 2009 Nakajima was chosen, along with fellow Hello! Project Kids members Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako, as well and Mitsui Aika from Morning Musume to be in a newly formed group, Guardians 4, formed to sing the openings to the anime Shugo Chara!. 2010 From October 13 to 22, Nakajima starred in Akuma no Tsubuyaki with the other members of ℃-ute Nakajima was chosen to be in the revived unit Petitmoni V along with fellow ℃-ute member Hagiwara Mai and soloist Mano Erina. During the ℃-ute 2010 concert, Nakajima dislocated her hip and was taken out of ℃-ute activities until she had fully recovered. Alongside Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Takagi Sayuki and Sato Ayano, Nakajima starred in the 2010 horror movie Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D. 2011 On February 6, Nakajima became a regular in the TV show Bowling Revolution P★League ''as a special supporter. On July 14, she opened her Ameba blog titled "Blog days." On August 7, it was announced that Nakajima would be in a movie titled ''Zomvideo. The movie was released in 2012. Nakajima was in a stage play featuring Okai Chisato, Miyamoto Karin and Kudo Haruka titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play ran from December 14 through December 18. 2012 On July 20, it was announced that Nakajima, fellow ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi, Berryz Koubou members Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Morning Musume's Iikubo Haruna were chosen to form the unit DIY♡."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!," (with GREEN FIELDS), on November 7. On July 25, it was announced that ℃-ute's Nakajima Saki, Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai and Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako would be performing in a stage play, titled CAT'S♥EYE, based on a manga. The stage play ran from September 22 through September 30. 2013 On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Nakajima was announced as a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, HI-FIN, along with fellow ℃-ute member Hagiwara Mai, S/mileage's Fukuda Kanon, and Morning Musume's Ishida Ayumi and Ikuta Erina. 2014 On January 9, Nakajima's fourth photo book, "N20," was announced, the photo book was released on her 20th birthday. On February 5 through February 7, Nakajima, Yajima Maimi, and Hagiwara Mai celebrated their respective birthdays. The special event was called Yajima Maimi・ Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2014, and featured six performances in Saitama, Osaka, and Tokyo. On December 17, Nakajima became the ambassador of Chichibu strawberries, under the official title "Chichibu Ichigo Oh! En (Ouen) Ambassador"."℃-ute・中島早貴「秩父のいちごは美味しいよー」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2015-12-18. 2015 On February 5, 6, and 8, Nakajima, Yajima Maimi, and Hagiwara Mai celebrated their birthdays in a special event called ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015. The event featured four performances in Tokyo. On August 7, Nakajima was promoted as the ambassador of Chichibu agricultural tourism, under the official title "Chichibu Kankou Nyougou Oh! En (Ouen) Ambassador"."℃－uteの中島さん「ぜひ食べて」　秩父ぶどう園開園式でPR" (in Japanese). The Saitama Shimbun. 2015-08-07. On September 16, it was announced Nakajima would be starring in the serial comedy drama, SICKS ~Minna ga Minna, Nanika no Byouki~, which began broadcasting October 10.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2059216/full/ 2016 On February 5, Nakajima celebrated her 22nd birthday at a special event titled ℃-ute Nakajima Saki Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances at Yamano Hall in Tokyo. On August 20, it was announced that ℃-ute will disband next June at Saitama Super Arena."℃-uteに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-20."Announcement concerning ℃-ute." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-08-20. Nakajima afterwards wants to host her own travel program.https://twitter.com/dmny1009/status/766659914630467584 2017 On January 20, it was announced that Nakajima and Yajima Maimi would be the regular hosts of a new TBS show titled Furusato no Yume."http://www.helloproject.com/news/6334/ 1/22(日)放送開始 TBS「ふるさとの夢」℃-ute矢島・中島レギュラー出演！]" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-20. The first episode will be broadcast on January 22. On February 6, Nakajima celebrated her 23rd birthday at a special event titled ℃-ute Nakajima Saki Birthday Event 2017, featuring one performances at Yamano Hall in Tokyo. On March 15, it was announced that Nakajima had joined the new unit Kamiishinaka Kana alongside Ishida Ayumi, Kanazawa Tomoko, and Kamikokuryo Moe."℃-ute新曲MV2曲！モー娘。'17イベント、研修生新メンバー、CMメイキング、アンジュルムスポーツのお時間、新ユニットコメント、勝田ヘアアレンジ　MC：野中美希、谷本安美【ハロ！ステ#211】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-03-15. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister and two younger sisters.Najima Saki. "-中-" (in Japanese). ℃-ute GREE Blog. 2013-03-03. Nakajima has a pet dog named Lemon-chan (れもんちゃん),"中 れもん" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2016-01-08. and a cat named Luna-chan (ルナちゃん)."中 にゃーーーー" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2016-07-28. |-|Education= When Nakajima joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a third year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2012. |-|Name Meaning= Nakajima's given name, Saki, means "early" (早) and "precious" (貴). It was chosen because of the number of strokes.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-03. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Nakajima Saki: *'Nacky' (なっきぃ): Official nickname, given her since joining ℃-ute. Used by members and fans. *'Nakasan' (中さん): Unofficial nickname, given her since joining ℃-ute used by fans. *'nksk': An acronym for Nakasaki, an abbreviation for Nakajima Saki. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *'Nickname:' Nacky (なっきぃ), Nakasan (中さん), nksk *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace': Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 155cm *'Weight:' 47,2kg "【速報】中島早貴の体重47.2kg" (in Japanese) - 2014-05-30. *'Blood type: '''O *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Audition Song:' Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute:' 9 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾉｿ*＾ ｏﾟ) *'℃-ute Color:' **'Orange''' (2006-2007) **'Blue' (2009-Present) *'DIY♡ Color:' **'Turquoise' (2012-Present) *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' **'Green' (2012-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-2005) **℃-ute (2005-) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007-2008) **Guardians 4 (2009-2010) **Petitmoni V (2009-2011) **BeriKyuu (2011-2012) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2013-2016) *'One Shot units' **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) **DIY♡ (2012-2016) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **HI-FIN (2013-2016) **SYS (2015) **Kamiishinaka Kana (2017-) *Other: **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Hula hoop, scooping up goldfish game, super ball scooping, wanage (Japanese ring toss game). *'Strong Point:' Quickly doing things that comes to mind, and never being happy with second place. *'Weak Point:' Being short, can't concentrate on studying. *'Habit:' Making a bulldog face when feeling down. *'Disliked Thing:' Sitting quietly *'Scared of:' Rollercoasters *'Favorite Color:' Pink, white *'Favorite Flower:' Cosmos, marigold *'Favorite Movie:' Tonari no Totoro *'Favorite Book:' The picture book Soramame-kun no Bed *'Favorite Manga:' Gakuen Alice"前に違う記事で拝見した...." (in Japanese). Higuchi Tachibana (@kotubar) via Twitter. 2014-09-29. *'Favorite Word:' "Ganbare!" (Do your best) *'Favorite Season:' Fall *'Favorite Food:' Gratin, mandarins, sushi, crab fried rice, pork miso soup, pears, peaches, Mango Almond smoothie *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy things, green bell peppers *'Favorite Song:' FIRST KISS * Charm Point: Heart-shaped mole, eyes, front teeth Discography :See also: List:Nakajima Saki Discography Featured In Solo Songs *2012.02.02 Kagayake! Houkago (輝け！放課後; Shine! After School Hours) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (C-ute Cover) Solo DVDs *2011.02.05 Hidamari (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.02.27 Saki Style *2013.10.26 Bloom Other DVDs *2014.06.26 Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event (Fanclub DVD) *2015.04.27 ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015 (Fanclub DVD) *2015.04.27 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015 ~Solo Events Hen~ (Fanclub DVD) *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 (Fanclub DVD) Publications Solo Photobooks #2009.12.09 NACKY #2011.07.15 W SAKI #2013.02.20 Naka-san (なかさん) #2014.02.05 N20 Digital Photobooks *2010.09.28 Alo-Hello C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Nakky version) *2012.02.21 Cutest (Nakky version) *2012.07.01 W Saki -Black- vol.1 *2012.07.12 W Saki -White- vol.1 *2012.07.24 W Saki -Black- vol.2 *2012.07.27 W Saki -White- vol.2 *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Nakky version) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Books *2015.07.11 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER *2016.01.02 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER Magazines Cover girl *2013.08.02 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol. 446 *2014.11.25 Baseball Game Vol. 15 Featured on the cover *2011.03.XX Confetti Vol.075 (with Okai Chisato) *2011.12.XX Confetti Vol.084 (with Okai Chisato) *2013.11.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.11 (with Yajima Maimi and Hagiwara Mai) *2016.03.18 Gekkan Idol Shinbun (Newspaper) (Back cover) (with Yajima Maimi) Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Ueda Kana) *2012 Zomvideo (ゾンビデオ) TV Programs *2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007.01.06 ℃-ute has Come #05 *2007.01.20 ℃-ute has Come #06 *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Aimai na! (あいまいナ!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011- Bowling Revolution P★League (ボウリング革命 P★League) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011 Zaki Kami! ~Zakiyama-san to Yukai na Nakamatachi~ (ザキ神っ！～ザキヤマさんとゆかいな仲間たち～) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live *2014 °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) *2017- Furusato no Yume TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2015.05.18 Tsuri Keiji 6 *2015 SICKS ~Minna ga Minna, Nanika no Byouki~ Theater *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2009 Atarumo Hakke!? *2009 Romantic ni Yoroshiku (ロマンチックにヨロシク) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Junkers Come Here (ユンカース・カム・ヒア) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Asakura Kanoko (朝倉かのこ) Internet *2005.08.18 Hello! Pro Video Chat #22 *2006.04.28 Hello! Pro Hour #05 *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012- Nakajima Saki no Cute na Jikan (中島早貴のキュートな時間) *2013 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (Radio drama) *2016.10 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Fridays) Solo Events 1st Event= The event took place in June, 2008. Performances *Akai Freesia (赤いフリージア) by Melon Kinenbi *Magokoro no Michi by v-u-den *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (でっかい宇宙に愛がある) by Morning Musume |-|2nd Event= The event took place in September, 2008. Setlist *Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS﻿ (最高級のエンジョイGIRLS) by ℃-ute *Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo by Chisato Moritaka |-|3rd Event= The event took place in April, 2009. Setlist *Time﻿ Capsule (タイムカプセル) by ℃-ute *Big dreams by ℃-ute |-|4th Event= The event took place in November, 2009. Setlist *Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan by Morning Musume *Shiritsu Kyougaku by ℃-ute |-|5th Event= The event took place in April, 2010. Setlist *Lucky Aura by Mano Erina *Suppin to Namida by Goto Maki *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ by Morning Musume Sakuragumi *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago by Morning Musume *16sai no Koi Nante by Abe Natsumi Rankings *She ranked at #34 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #8 in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. *She ranked at #33 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #39 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia *Sasaki Rikako and Uemura Akari think that Saki is the coolest member of Hello! Project. * She has stated that Ishikawa Rika and Konno Asami are the Hello! Project members she respects the most. *One of her hobbies is to play with her phone. *During the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Summer-Fall: Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!", Nakajima injured her hip. *She is known to be one of the best dancers in Hello! Project. *She shares a first and last name with the voice actress Nakajima Saki, though their given names are spelled with different kanji. *When taking photo shoots for singles and albums, she almost always has her lips parted or is smiling. *She is the only current member of ℃-ute to have her own blog. *She is very ticklish on her neck. *All of her current group colors are related to blue or green. *Morning Musume's Oda Sakura said her goal is to dance like Nakajima. *She wants to work on her acting skills. *She'd like to try working at a stylish cafe. *She was asked which Mano Erina song she would like to sing and said it would be Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru. * Sayashi Riho has commented that she thinks the mole on Nakajima's stomach is "sexy." See Also *Gallery:Nakajima Saki *List:Nakajima Saki Discography Featured In *List:Nakajima Saki Concert & Event Appearances Nakajima Family Tree References External Links *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello! Project) *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Ameba Blog *Official Nakajima Saki Gree Blog *Official Nakajima Saki Ameblo Blog *Gree English Translation cs:Nakajima Saki de:Nakajima Saki es:Nakajima Saki it:Nakajima Saki Category:Nakajima Saki Category:C-ute Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Guardians 4 Category:Blood Type B Category:1994 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:February Births Category:Mix Gatas Category:Little Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡ Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Green Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Teal Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:HI-FIN Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Aquarius Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Zetima Category:SYS Category:2017 Departures Category:Kamiishinaka Kana